


Things You Said When We Were Happy

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Romance, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: From the prompt listThings You Said- 19: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.





	Things You Said When We Were Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ebb Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375771) by [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales). 



 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fionnuala was sitting against the headboard, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. The exhaustion and soreness of the childbirth started weighing on her body and she found herself unable to keep her eyelids open but after all the wait and pain she endured, Fionnuala couldn’t bear the idea of being separated from him so soon.

 

“You need to rest,  _Elskan min.”_ Ivar murmured against her hair, snaking an arm around her shoulders. Fionnuala tilted her head, trying to meet his gaze. She had forgotten he was sitting so close to her.

 

Fionnuala smiled absently, and Ivar leaned down to kiss her temple, “You’re so strong, but even warriors need to get their rest when it’s possible, so they are ready when the battle comes.”

 

Fionnuala felt a warm sense of pride running through her, “He might need me…” she whispered, glancing at their son.

 

Ivar cut her off, lifting his hand to caress the baby’s hair, “I’ll watch over your sleep. It’s the duty of a man to protect his family,”

 

This said Fionnuala laid her son by her side, curling herself around him and breathing in the sweet scent coming from his warm skin. Ivar propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at them and running his fingers through Fionnuala’s hair until she was asleep.


End file.
